erfandomcom-20200215-history
I Don't
"I Don't" is the 21th episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on May 3 in 2007. It was written by David Zabel and directed by Andrew Bernstein. Plot What is suppose to be a departmental dinner organized by Kovac turns out to be the surprise of a lifetime for Abby when she soon learns it's a surprise wedding, secretly planned by the eager groom. Meanwhile, at the wedding, ER staffers enjoy themselves with music and booze while Neela finds herself the center of unexpected attention between Gates and Ray, which leads to a drunken fight and a shocking conclusion. Short summary The ER staff and other hospital personnel arrive at a mandatory department dinner, only to find to their surprise - including Abby's - that Kovač, with Hope's aid, has planned his wedding to Abby that night. After first balking at the idea, Abby agrees and the wedding takes place. When Morris points out to Hope that Kovač and Abby will not be using their honeymoon suite, Hope suggests that the two of them use it. Neela suffers through a strange night, attracting the romantic interest of Gates, Ray, her supervisor Dubenko, and a young (female) medical student. Ray, frustrated by Neela's indecision in choosing between himself and Gates, gets drunk and fights Gates. Ray leaves the wedding and goes to a bar to continue drinking. Neela breaks up with Gates and calls Ray; as Ray drunkenly stumbles to answer the call in the street, he is hit by a truck. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Samantha Taggart * Tony Gates * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris Trivia * For her vows, Abby recites an excerpt from the 'e.e. cummings's poem "I Carry Your Heart with Me". * The song playing as Abby walks down the aisle is "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley. * This episode was nominated for a 2008 Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Television: Short Form – Music. Quotes Ray: You know, every time I think I'm turning the corner, I feel like I know what I'm doing, I end up falling backwards again. _________________________________ Dubenko: (drunkenly) I once went to a surgical wedding. All they did was talk, talk, talk. ER weddings have such... spunk. _________________________________ (Abby has thanked Hope for helping Luka with the wedding) Hope: You're not going to hurt me? Abby: No. (she hugs Abby and begins to cry) _________________________________ Luka: Be my best man? Pratt: Anytime, anywhere. _________________________________ (after Luka & Abby's long vows) Rabbi: Jeez... For two people who want to cut to the chase, you sure know how to go on. (much laughter) _________________________________ Abby: And what about Joe? We can't get married without Joe. Luka: My secret weapon. (Abby turns around and sees an adorable, dressed up Joe) Abby: You saved the best for last, huh? (Luka nods excitedly) _________________________________ Hope: Yeah, yeah, yeah. A wedding! Abby: No! Sophie: Are you the bride? Abby: No! Hope: This is Sophie. Her dad's the caterer, Abby. She's going to be your flower girl. Abby: Like hell she is. _________________________________ Morris: You know what I love about you, Gates? Just when I get worried that maybe I'm being a little tough on you, you do something to prove what an ass you are. Gates: Me? I was being perfectly civil until that alcoholic OC reject went off on me. _________________________________ (to the video camera) Mae Lee: I'm not really sure why I'm here but, I'm very happy to be invited. (whispers) I don't really know these people. _________________________________ Neela: Have you got any bourbon? (she sees Mae Lee staring at her) Make it a double. _________________________________ Tony: So that's it? We're done? Neela: (nods) Yeah. Tony: Because Ray couldn't get over you? Neela: (sighs, almost crying) No. Because... you can stand there as if you're listening to what I'm saying and still believe that none of this is your fault. _________________________________ (Luka and Abby dance as the evening winds down) Abby: So you quit your job and get married in the same week? Luka: I'm a new guy now! Abby: Is that so? Luka: Being Chief was just going to mean spending less time with my wife and baby. Abby: Well, I have to admit, I don't think I could have planned a better wedding. Luka: You don't? Abby: I don't! _________________________________ (Luka and Abby dance their first dance to "You Are the Sunshine of My Life") Abby: Stevie Wonder, huh? Luka: I told you. I hear everything you say. _________________________________ (Morris has a video camera right in Luka's face) Morris: Oh, here, your tie's crooked. Let me fix that. Luka: I'm fine, Morris. Morris: There ya go. Luka: Morris, Morris, leave me alone. Stop pointing that thing at me (he slaps the camera away) Morris: Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just emotional. I'm... I'm emotional. _________________________________ (Luka pursues Abby through the venue as she reacts to the surprise wedding) Luka: Hey, hey, hey. (he grabs her arm, and she stops and turns to look at him) I love you. You love me. Let's make it forever. (he hesitates) Let's get married. _________________________________ (just before Abby walks down the aisle) Hope: Ready? Abby: No. Neela: (to Hope) She'll be fine. Hope: (trying to hand the flowers over to Abby) Here, take this. Abby: No, I don't want them. Hope: Abby, do you want to make Sophie cry again?! Abby: Sophie, I'm sorry, but I'm really not ready. Sophie: Why do you have to be such a whiner? Abby: (offended) Why do you have to be such a crybaby?! __________________________________ Luka: We want it, we deserve it. So let's stop stalling and dive into the ocean. Abby: Jump into the pool. __________________________________ Luka: If there was ever anything that was not rushed into, it's you and me promising to be together forever. __________________________________ (a tipsy Dubenko pursues Luka, who is looking for Abby, throughout the venue, issuing a series of warnings not to hurt Abby) Dubenko: Seriously. I'm sorry. You're great. You'd never hurt her. I know that. What was I thinking? (Luka keeps moving into the next room, ignoring Dubenko) But if you did, I would hunt you down like a cheetah! (later on, to the video camera) Dubenko: Luka. what I said before about hurting Abby. I meant it. __________________________________ (to Luka, about his pulling off a surprise wedding) Abby: The Croatian Sensation pulls a rabbit out of the hat! __________________________________ Malik: Timmy says I'm the sexiest nurse in the ER. Frank: What do you want from me, a second opinion? __________________________________ Luka: Be my wife. I offer myself with all my faults and strengths. We'll help each other when we need help, and work together to raise our son. I choose you as the person I will love and honor for the rest of my days. __________________________________ Pratt: Well, I mean, you guys know me, I've never been married before, so... Morris: (interrupting) But he's dated women who were. Sam: Leave your mom out of it, Morris. __________________________________ Hope: It was so beautiful what you said, it really added an ethnic spice to the ceremony. Neela: I was just trying to do my part. Hope: What did it mean? Neela: Uh, I wasn't really prepared. Hope: Don't be so modest, you were great. Neela: Uh, it meant, uh... went to the market to buy some meat, but, um, the butcher wasn't there, so I got fish instead. It's the only Punjabi I could come up with in a pinch. Hope: Okay... Let's just keep that between ourselves. __________________________________ Pratt: First and foremost, I have to thank Luka for inviting us all here today... Frank: (interrupting) It's not like we had a choice! __________________________________ Abby: First of all, first of all, I love you. I do. And you've helped me through a lot. And we got here together with a beautiful little boy. And, uh, I, I was thinking of a poem for actually, uhm, before, when I was getting ready, and I think it starts, "I carry your heart in my heart. I am never without it. Anywhere I go, you go." (laughs) I'm probably messing the whole thing up, but I think, uh, I think the end goes, "And this is the wonder that keeps the stars apart. I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart." So I guess what I'm saying is, lets just try to love each other, and, uh, persevere. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13